The Fist of Susanoo
by Stallion6 of Deviantart
Summary: Ash didn't have an ordinary dad. His father was none other than Itachi Uchiha. Will Ash remain strong, or fall to the Curse of Hatred?
1. Eyes of the Eternal Pinwheel

**Now I showed it at the beginning of "Mewtwo Strikes Back" in the end of my last chapter of "King of Power".**

**That is actually where the story begins. **

**Now…..behold my newest idea brought to life! (What am I, Dr. Frankenstein?)**

**Please note; Ash had BLACK Eyes until ****after**** his journey to Johto in the anime, when the art style changed. His eyes were then changed to brown. **

**The Fist of Susanoo**

_(Please note: The title is based on two things. First off, Susanoo is the name of the Japanese God of Seas and Storms. Also, Susanoo is the name of the rare third technique granted to an Uchiha by their Mangekyu Sharingan. )_

_About the Sharingan: _

_The Sharingan's power, because of its ties to the Curse of Hatred, is both a blessing and a curse. The moment that an Uchiha comes to know a powerful emotion towards someone, such as love and friendship, a stressful or emotional condition brought out from losing that precious person causes the brain to release a special form of chakra that affects the optic nerves while transforming the eyes into Sharingan. After its initial activation, the Sharingan may be used freely, although it is possible for an Uchiha to lose memory of such an event and not reactivate it until through willpower years later._

_The Mangekyō Sharingan is awakened through the trauma experienced from the death of a person very close to the Sharingan user. With the user normally having to witness or experience this first hand, Uchiha throughout history have killed those closest to them in order to expedite this process. To obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan, one must __feel__ the emotion of losing a friend or family, as merely killing them or watching them die will not activate it. _

_It is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. Unlike the Sharingan, the appearance of the Mangekyō Sharingan differs from user to user with all known wielders of the dōjutsu having eyes that resemble variations of pinwheels; one variation is known as the "Straight Tomoe" (__直巴__, __Choku Tomoe__), which seems to grant the user fluidity in their movements when fighting. _

_The Mangekyō Sharingan gives the user access to several powerful techniques, with each user awakening different abilities. Using the Mangekyō Sharingan puts strain on the user's eyes and erodes their vision, eventually causing blindness. This can be prevented by transplanting another pair of Mangekyō Sharingan from a close relative, such as a sibling. The newly acquired Mangekyō Sharingan looks like a merger of both eyes and is dubbed the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (__永遠の万華鏡写輪眼__, __Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan__)._

**Chapter 1: Eyes of the Eternal Pinwheel**

Ash watched as both the natural-born Pokémon and the cloned Pokémon fought in a life-and-death battle. It was horrific. He had been used to natural battles performed daily in the life of a Pokémon Trainer, but this was different. This was no battle….

This was a war, started by Mewtwo in his vendetta against humanity and Pokémon born naturally.

"Someone has to stop this." Misty whispered, horrified.

Ash didn't speak, he just watched as the Pokémon struggled to keep fighting, well after the point of exhaustion.

"_War is Hell on Earth"_ A familiar voice echoed through Ash's mind.

"Dad?!" Ash said, spinning around. Seeing nothing, he watched as lines of seals comprised of Japanese lettering glowed across his skin on his arms heading up to his forehead, struggling to fade, before the letters seemingly were torn apart.

'A Seal' Ash thought, as knowledge he did not recall learning entered his head. The Five Elements, which he was luckily enough to have inherited three of: Lightning, Water, and Fire.

The scene around Ash seemingly faded into white as his mind recalled the most horrific day in his life.

_Flashback, Ash age 8_

Ash was training with a tall, raven-haired man who wore black pants, shirt, and open toed sandals. The most interesting thing about both the man and Ash's eyes were that they were both more rounded (than usual) and red, with three raindrop shaped markings known as tomoe around the pupil.

This man was the infamous Itachi Uchiha, an S-Ranked Missing-Ninja from Konohagakure (The Village Hidden in the Leaves) known for slaughtering his ENTIRE Clan in one night-minus his little brother. For a person who could commit such a heinous act, he was a surprisingly gentle individual.

Delia Ketchum had not known about Itachi's past other than that he was a ninja, and had been so charmed by him, she never bothered asking.

"Where is Ayumu?" Ash asked, talking about his year-older brother, "He should have been back by now."

Right after he said that, an explosion was kicked up in Viridian City, sending dust high into the air.

In a swirl of leaves, Ayumu Ketchum appeared; who looked a lot like Ash. However, where Ash had black eyes, Ayumu had brown-from his mother.

That wasn't what got both people's attention.

Ayumu, who was barely standing, was riddled with bullet-holes.

"AYUMU!" Both Itachi and Ash ran over to Ayumu, who collapsed.

"Looks like…you'll go on your Pokémon Journey before me…bro…" Ayumu said with a grin, coughing up blood.

"We can help. We'll get you to a hospital!" Ash said.

"It's too late for me. I got curious and went snooping around a Team Rocket Base. They….didn't want…any witnesses…I got them with plenty of Exploding Tags, though." Ayumu coughed out. "I saw my friend die in front of me…"

To prove this point, Ayumu's eyes shifted from the three tomoe Sharingan to a red eye with three fan-blade shape markings extending from his pupil-a Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Ash….Take my Eyes." Ayumu said, and Itachi closed his eyes.

"But…Ayumu…." Ash said.

"I know you'll activate the Mangekyō after I die….and you'll go blind without my eyes. Honor my last request." Ayumu said.

Itachi knelt down and his Sharingan started spinning, and Ash's vision went black.

After he woke up, Ash had brown eyes…and no knowledge on his Father's identity or the fact he had a brother.

_Flashback end._

Ash stared at the fighting forms of Mewtwo and Mew in the center of the arena. Ash's eyes turned red and three lightning-bolt shaped markings extended from his pupil, with three fan-blade shaped markings in-between each bolt.

"This scene fills me with such anger….hatred" Ash said, before a ribcage surrounded by orange flames surrounded him.

"**Mewtwo!"** Ash yelled, gaining all the Pokémon's attention, **"Stop this nonsense…or else….I'LL DESTROY YOU!" **

Without warning, Ash seemed to teleport into the middle of the arena between the attacks of Mew and Mewtwo and two skeletal arms grew off the ribcage-also surrounded in orange flames, and stopped their attacks dead.

"You fool" Mewtwo said through his telepathy, "Many have tried, and you think YOU can destroy…ME?" Disbelief was clearly evident in his voice.

"I am Ash Ketchum-Uchiha." Ash said, many trainers gasping at the Uchiha name-a rare but well known clan of ninjas from lands unknown. "I am the son of Itachi Uchiha, a prodigy in the art of Genjutsu….of illusions. Don't you think he wouldn't give some of his power….to me?"

By now, he was staring into Mewtwo's eyes.

"What do you mean?" The clone asked.

"_**Tsukuyomi! (Moon Reader)" **_Ash yelled, and Mewtwo and Ash were seemingly teleported into an alternate world. One where they appeared as if they were negatives in a photograph under a burnt orange sky with black clouds, and a blood-red moon.

"_In this realm, I am a God!"_Ash exclaimed, his form separating into multiple crows. _"For the next 72 Hours, you will feel all of the pain you have forced both the cloned and natural-born Pokémon through."_

Before he could speak, a wave of pain forced the clone of Mew onto his knees. It felt like his body was being torn apart! Not even his psychic powers were working to stop it.

"_71 Hours, 59 Minutes, 59 Seconds left"_ Ash's voice echoed.

/

In the real world, after a few seconds, Mewtwo let out a horrific scream of pain before collapsing, clutching his head.

"It was….only a few seconds…in the real world." His telepathic voice said.

"Your mental strength is very impressive." Ash said, walking up to him with a poke ball in his hand. "Not many remain conscious after going through the Tsukuyomi. "

"How did you get so strong? This is nothing like what Giovanni and Team Rocket taught me."

"Team Rocket is nothing but a bunch of scum that I will personally wipe off the face of the earth!" Ash roared.

(At this, Jessie, James, and Meowth hid out of sight.)

"Explain." Mewtwo said, seeing the poke ball in his hand but Mewtwo couldn't muster the strength to even use a weak psychic-type attack.

"Team Rocket killed my older brother a year before he would have started his journey…after killing his friend in front of his eyes. They are cowards who hide in numbers. They may have a few strong fighters….but they do not know where true strength comes from." Ash said, kneeling down to Mewtwo's level, Sharingan deactivating into his normal brown eyes and the skeletal frame surrounded by orange flames faded.

"And you do?" Mewtwo asked.

"No one truly knows where power comes from." Ash said, "My father believed it came from protecting something close and dear to your heart…others say hatred…to me….maybe it's both. I fight to protect my brother's memory….but I do not let my hatred control me, but fuel me to improve."

"So young…and you have already seen death….I….surrender." Mewtwo said.

"This device will take you to Professor Oak, a respected Pokémon Researcher. He does not harm Pokémon, and his specialty is the relationship of humans and Pokémon." Ash said, holding the poke ball in front of him.

"He won't…dissect me?" Mewtwo asked.

"No, but you will end up being known as a newly-discovered Legendary Pokémon." Ash said, before dropping the poke ball on Mewtwo.

Too tired to resist, the ball dinged to confirm a capture, and teleported to Oak's lab.

"Now….what to do with the clones…." Ash asked.

/

Ash had ended up taking in a few of the clones, specifically of Charizard, Pikachu (and the clones of his other Pokémon), Gyrados, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Hitmonlee, Rapidash, and Ninetales.

Using a boat they found docked in New Island, the Trainers left for the dock they came from, the storm fading without Mewtwo powering it. Mew had stayed and played with Ash and Pikachu for a while, before uttering a soft "Mew" and flying off into the clouds.

Ash sat on the railing, his Sharingan activated-it's photographic memory burning the route away from New Island into his memory.

"Where did the sudden eye change and powers come from?" Misty asked, watching the Ocean in front of her while Brock stood silently behind him.

"I've always had these powers. My dad just used an illusion to knock me out before using seals to lock that memory. He didn't want me going down the self-destructive path of Revenge. Doesn't mean I won't tear apart Team Rocket agents when I see them." Ash said.

"That explains nothing." Misty complained, and Ash turned to gaze into her eyes, Sharingan spinning.

The ship was then filled with the shriek cry of **"BUGS! GET THEM OFF ME!" **

_**Chapter 1 end.**_

_**To those who want to know, here are the techniques available to Ash….and from whose eyes they came from.**_

**Ash's Eyes:**

**Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader) –implanted into his Left Eye by Itachi.**

**Raijin (God of Thunder)-Named By Ash when he discovers it, it allows him to manipulate electricity no matter the location-even raining down lightning bolts upon his enemies.**

**Ayumu's Eyes****:**

**Amaterasu (Illuminating Heaven)-Right Eye**

**Kamui-Can teleport self and others into a pocket dimension, allowing one's self to "ghost" through attacks. (Didn't activate Mangekyu soon enough to save his life unfortunately.)**

_**By Having both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, which reflect Light and Darkness respectively, Ash is given the technique you saw begin to develop this chapter-Susanoo.**_

_**Next Time, Ash has a little "Heart-to-Heart" with his Natural-born Charizard….whose fire burns brighter? **_

_**For Ash's future outfit, go onto Google images and search "Obito outfit."….it should be the first result on the top-left…minus the mask.**_


	2. Will of Fire

**Review Replies:**

**ultima-owner:** Thank you!

**Silver Heart11DOOM: **Here's more!

**DZ2:** Battles and illusions run in Ash's blood. His father-Itachi Uchiha was so skilled in illusions that he could cast them through a finger and, as someone in the NARUTO series noted, "Blurred the line between Fantasy and Reality". Ash will rely heavily on illusions in battle, before countering with powerful Ninjutsu techniques, his Taijutsu (hand-to –hand) will be left to be desired. He can react quickly to counter attacks, sure, but his Taijutsu is more counter-orientated.

Ash's weapon of choice will be a scythe….after I saw what an Akatsuki member named Hidan could do using a triple-bladed scythe. His weapon, however, was only meant to draw blood. Ash's scythe is completely lethal.

**Reishin Amara:** Glad you approve.

**Zero543: **Here's the next chapter.

**duskrider: **Thank you!

**The Fist of Susanoo**

_**Chapter 2: Will of Fire**_

As soon as the trio's feet hit the dock, Ash had his hands on Brock and Misty's (who was still glaring at him for his "bug illusion") shoulders.

"**Kamui!"** Ash said-Mangekyō Sharingan active-and they all were swirled into a vortex and vanished in front of everyone.

They then reappeared in Professor Oak's lab, where Mewtwo was being measured with Oak finishing up some notes.

"Ash! I wasn't expecting you so early!" The aged professor said, before staring into his Mangekyō eyes. "You remember…."He said.

"Yes. I'll talk to mom after." Ash said, glancing at his outfit. "Maybe get a new outfit. It took a while to get this hat….I'll be stupid to let it get damaged, lost, or stolen on my journey."

"I'm just finishing up registering Mewtwo as a Kanto Pokémon." Professor Oak said, "You should be getting the update in your Poke Dex."

Ash pulled out his Poke Dex and pointed it at Mewtwo. _"Mewtwo: The Genetic Pokémon. __It was created by scientists after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA-engineering experiments."_ It said in its robotic tone.

"Known attacks are Psychic, Shadow Ball, Barrier, Recover, Aura Sphere, and Psystrike…."Ash read off. "I've never heard of Psystrike."

"It's my signature attack. Most Legendary Pokémon have a technique only they can perform….unless a metronome gets lucky." Mewtwo replied, his tenor voice being telepathed to everyone in the room.

Nodding at Mewtwo in understanding, Ash walked out to the field and released his other Pokémon. The two Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle staying close to him. Pidgeotto, Muk, the cloned Charizard, Hitmonlee, Rapidash, Sandslash, Gyrados, Nidoqueen, and Ninetales also ran up to him in greeting. The thirty Tauros he accidentally caught in the Safari Zone stampeded across the ground. His natural Charizard, however, he just decided to lie down and then spat some flames in irritation.

"I repeat. Besides your other Pokémon, your Charizard is poorly trained." Mewtwo said, hovering behind Ash.

"And I have no idea why." Ash admitted, "We were some of the closest friends when he was a Charmander….then he evolved and became…..This."

"Odd." Mewtwo admitted.

"The words I used to describe him were: Friend, admirable, awesome, and determined….now, he can be described as lazy, arrogant, annoying, and weak." Ash said; his Mangekyō deactivating into his normal Sharingan.

Charizard roared in anger, taking off straight at Ash, before launching a flamethrower at him.

"Pathetic." Ash said, his form dematerializing into multiple crows, before reforming in the air behind Charizard-who had landed in confusion when his Trainer disappeared.

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" **Ash yelled, his hands in the Tiger seal, before shooting a large fireball at Charizard. Charizard was hit, but was a Fire-Type so it didn't do any permanent damage.

Ash landed as Charizard roared at him in defiance. "It seems my friend is truly dead. He died when Charmeleon appeared." Charizard stopped roaring and looked at Ash with an indiscernible expression.

"We have a month until the Pokémon League begins. We'll all be training hard for it." Ash said, turning his back to Charizard. "But since Charizard doesn't seem interested in listening, he'll just sit out."

Charizard huffed, but did not release any smoke. In fact he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Charizard. I'll give you a piece of advice my father left me." Ash said, turning to stare at him, Sharingan active with a glare at the Fire-Type starter.

"Being the best isn't all it's made out to be. When you're strong, you become arrogant and withdrawn. Even if what you sought after was your dream." After this, Ash sighed. "I've had it with you. You forget what is most important to you because you cling to something small like your pride. True change cannot be made if it is made because of arrogance and pride."

Right after he said that, he broke apart into multiple crows.

Charizard just sat there, while the other Pokémon just shook their heads and left him behind.

"Beings live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true." Ash's voice rang from behind Charizard, and he turned to see his trainer behind him. "That's how they define 'reality'. But what does it mean to be 'correct' or 'true'? Merely vague concepts….their 'reality' may all be a mirage. Can we consider them simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?"

Charizard stood and stared at Ash.

"That was more advice my father gave me. Reflecting on our travel, you wanted to prove yourself. You clung to the strength you gained and became blind to anything else. Even others. Those who can't acknowledge their real selves are doomed to fail, Charizard." Ash faded out of existence, much to the shock of Charizard.

"Reflect on my words. If you decide that you'll finally listen, come and train. Inherit my Will of Fire." His voice rang out.

/

Ash walked into his house, set down his hat on the counter, and was greeted by his mother. Mewtwo and Pikachu were behind him. "Who is this new Pokémon?"

"This is Mewtwo, mom. Oh and mom…..I remember" Ash said.

"Remember what?" Delia asked.

"**Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan!**" Ash said; his eyes becoming red with three lightning-bolt shaped markings with three fan-blade markings between them.

"Oh Ash….I know it's tough. Especially with Itachi leaving to die….oops." Delia said, covering her mouth when she realized her mistake.

"**WHAT?!" **

_**(Enter Naruto Shippuden OST: Shirohae (The Rain Stops) I'll put a link in my profile.)**_

"Itachi was very ill." Delia said, having her son sit down before sitting down herself. "He had a kind of illness that no hospital knew a cure to-even in his home lands. He was forcing himself to live through medicine and willpower alone."

"Dad…." Ash said sadly, looking at the ground.

"Eventually, he had to leave. He told me that he couldn't bear forcing us to watch his health constantly deteriorate. He wanted to die in battle, and left for his home lands-what he called the Elemental Nations."

Ash said nothing, but just stood.

"I'm the only one left here with the Uchiha blood…." He said sadly.

"You remind me so much of Itachi. I'm sure he'll be so proud of you." Delia said.

Unbeknownst to them all, Mewtwo had teleported Ash's other Pokémon outside the house and they were listening in to the fact that Ash had not only lost his only brother-but his father as well.

"I'm going to visit my brother's grave. Make up for lost time."

Mewtwo, for the first time in his entire life, felt his heart going out to another living being. When he was young, before becoming fully conscious, he was not the only clone.

The scientist that created him was cloning his deceased daughter and a Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. They were his only friends while he was growing up. Yet, they did not survive. Only he did.

In a way, he could relate to Ash.

Before Ash could see them, Mewtwo's psychic power teleported the Pokémon back to the ranch. All except one.

A Charizard.

Even as the clouds turned grey right before Ash walked out and started raining heavily, Charizard stood there, and steam coming off the flame on his tail as the rain pelted it.

Ash emerged, without his hat, and walked out and headed towards the outskirts of Pallet Town.

Charizard, followed him, lost in his own memories.

As a Charmander, he had been abandoned by his former Trainer-left to die. Then Ash came along and exposed Damian's lies, and stood by him. Ash cared for him.

Win or lose, Ash was always proud of him.

Then he evolved and could only focus on getting stronger-doing things his own way.

Yet, despite all of this, Ash had never returned the favor and abandoned him-as he had done. He was always determined….was that the "Will of Fire" he spoke of?

After a long quiet walk, Ash stopped in front of a stone tombstone and knelt down in front of it, lighting a bowl of incense next to it.

"Hello Ayumu. Sorry I haven't been around for a while. Dad locked away my memory of him and you, as well as his teachings. Apparently he didn't want me to become an avenger." He said, "I don't like the fact that he sealed my memory, but I understand why. My Charizard had an attitude Itachi described avengers having….a self-destructive path."

Charizard landed next to him, and nudged him with his snout.

"Charizard?"

Charizard bowed his head and bowed to him.

"You don't have to bow to me. Just promise me we'll work together from now on." Ash said

"GERROO!" Charizard shouted, sending some flames in the air in excitement.

"Save your fire, Charizard. Your tail is fading." Ash said, before pulling out an umbrella from his backpack and giving it to Charizard.

"Hold it over your tail. I'll meet you at the Ranch." Ash said, walking back to his house "I need to get a new outfit."

Charizard gazed at the tombstone, which had the Uchiha Clan symbol-the Uchiha Fan- engraved at the top.

_Ayumu Ketchum-Uchiha._

_Age 9_

_A True Shinobi, brother, and friend. _

Below that, Charizard spotted a quote.

"_Self-sacrifice…A nameless shinobi who protects peace within its shadow…That is a true shinobi." –Shisui Uchiha._

/

As Mewtwo stood motionless-centering his Psychic powers-Ash exited his house and stood in front of everyone in a new outfit.

He wore a black long-sleeved shirt with grey metal forearm guards and black gloves. He also wore long, black pants and black boots with a grey chap-like design over them (think of The Undertaker's outfit from WWE during the 1990's). Over the shirt was a purple ANBU vest once worn by his father.

There was medicinal tape wrapped around his right leg and a kunai pouch was strapped to his right leg over the tape for easy access.

Over all that was a royal blue, high-collar long, hooded coat with a white border. It had a white sash holding it together. A black belt holding the sash together, and the Uchiha Clan symbol was on the back of the jacket and shirt. A poke ball symbol was on both shoulders of the jacket. Strapped to his back was a scythe, whose blade was pitch-black and had gleaming silver edges on both sides of the blade. On the blade near the handle were three red tomoe markings. The bottom of the handle had a long thread of metal ninja wire that allowed Ash to swing the scythe further.

Ash had pulled his hair back into a small, spiky ponytail at the back of his head held together by red bands.

"Now…..the training begins!" Ash exclaimed, Sharingan activating.

"He looks more like Itachi" Delia noted as she watched her only remaining son begin to train with his Pokémon.

/

_Time skip, end of the month (I'm not showing off all the training)_

Ash (with Pikachu on his shoulder) and his two travelling companions were walking towards the League, after helping a trainer and his Marrowak recover the Badges that Team Rocket stole (though Ash felt good when he was pummeling them) and towards the building when there was a loud crash.

Without a word, Ash blurred out of sight (with Misty complaining about that) and reappeared in front of a truck that was stuck in a small hole and a man holding a torch sitting on the ground rubbing his left leg, which was bent in an unnatural angle.

An old man with a large, white beard climbed out of the truck and was accompanied by an Officer Jenny.

"Excuse me, is there a problem." Ash said, reaching into his jacket.

"This is official Pokémon League business." Officer Jenny said. "Our torch runner broke his leg, but only approved trainers are allowed to carry it."

Ash gave a grin behind his collar. "I happen to be a Trainer." He said, pulling out a case of his eight badges.

"You seem rather suspicious." Jenny said narrowing her eyes, "Especially carrying a scythe! I can't let you carry the Flames of Moltres!"

Ash narrowed his brown eyes. "I carry this scythe because Team Rocket killed by brother!" He said, subconsciously preparing to activate his Sharingan.

"What is your name, young man?" The old man asked, causing both of them to look at him.

"Ash Ketchum-Uchiha."

'This is the trainer who Samuel Oak said caught the newly-discovered Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo!' The old man thought in surprise.

"Why don't we allow this young man to carry the torch?" The old man said, earning a groan of protest from Officer Jenny.

"But Mr. Goodshow!"

"No buts!" He interrupted, "I can feel the fiery spirit in this trainer. He'll make a good substitution."

Ash accepted the torch and bowed to the Director of the Pokémon League.

"By the way, young man, you added Uchiha to your name?" Mr. Goodshow asked.

"My father was an Uchiha" Ash said, activating the Sharingan, before he ran off towards the stadium in a surprising burst of speed.

/

"Prepare for Trouble." Jessie's voice rang out from in front of him.

"Make it double" James added.

"Prepare for trouble yourself!" Ash yelled, the torch held tightly in an elbow with his hands raised in the Tiger seal. **"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" **With that, Ash spat out a large fireball at Team Rocket.

The two people and Meowth barely dodged it, and Ash moved the torch to his left hand, pulling out his scythe.

"Now if you idiots value your life, get out of my way." Ash said, pointing the scythe at them. "Otherwise you three will find yourselves a head shorter."

"Now listen here twerp!" Jessie roared, "That flame is very valuable. It'll get us a lot of money when we sell it, so we're not leaving without…"

That is as far as she got before the scythe shot out and sliced into her cheek.

"Last warning." Ash said, holding the wire attached to it as his eyes turned into the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

When they just stood there in shock, Ash narrowed his eyes. "So be it."

"**Tsukuyomi!" **

"For now, I'm feeling merciful, so I'll just leave you three in a lot of pain." Ash's voice rang out from the world of the Tsukuyomi.

Right before they could ask what he meant, the ground underneath them collapsed and they watched as a large meteor headed towards them.

In the real world, Ash just shook his head and continued running, leaving the Team Rocket trio shivering on the ground.

/

Ash entered the stadium and handed the torch to the next runner, who would carry it to the large bowl-shaped lantern at the top of the stadium. "Well well. If it isn't Ashy-Boy." Gary Oak called out, walking up to him.

"Well looks like you got the only recognition you'll receive in this tournament. After all, I'm the one who will win it. You'll be lucky to even make it past preliminaries. You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag with the newly-discovered Mewtwo!" Gary said, and Ash turned his Sharingan eyes to Gary.

"What happened to your eyes?!"

"Behold the Power of the Uchiha Clan, Gare-Bear!" Ash replied, frowning at him. "But for now, live in darkness."

Without a word, Gary found himself surrounded by darkness. He could hear everything, but couldn't see anything.

"This will last….hmm...a good ten minutes." Ash said, walking away.

He turned from Gary to see three cloaked figures take the torch from the runner and light the Main Lantern, before a large machine grabbed it and the three jumped into the machine.

"They are so dead." Ash growled, vanishing and re-appearing on the ledge where the machine is, scowling with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan active.

"You're too late, twerp!" The annoying voice of Meowth came from within the machine, before some of the Flames of Moltres were shot at Ash.

As the flames engulfed him, he found that they did not burn him, but the flames wrapped around him and formed into the Legendary Pokémon, Moltres. Ash nodded to it and stared at the machine while Moltres slammed into the machine and the lantern landed perfectly on the stadium, in its original position as the Moltres created out of the Flames returned to the lantern.

Team Rocket's machine stood up as Ash glared at them before uttering one word.

"**Amaterasu! (Illuminating Heaven)" **

Right after he said that, the machine was covered in black flames.

The skeletal figure coated in orange flames appeared around Ash once again, and-to the shock of everyone present, flesh and armor started coating it.

When it stopped, Ash was inside of a flaming orange figure that was wearing Samurai-like armor with a helmet with spikes going down the sides, gleaming yellow eyes peering from within the helmet, and four arms. Each arm had chains wrapped around it.

Ash's voice rang out from within it, naming the technique.

"**Susanoo!" **

The figure grabbed the machine coated in the flames of Amaterasu, and tossed it out into the horizon.

After it disappeared, Ash let the Susanoo and Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan fade, but kept his Sharingan active in case something else came up.

_Tomorrow, the Pokémon League Tournament would begin! _

_**Next chapter: The Pokémon League Tournament begins. How far will Ash get? **_

**Corrections have been made. For instance, in King of Power, Ash has been changed to saying he has three badges in chapter 12, and in the last chapter of this story, the name of the Mangekyō Sharingan has been corrected.**

**Ash's non-Sharingan Techniques.**

**Fire-Release: Great Fireball Technique**

**Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique**

**Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration **

**Water Release: Water Fang Bullet**

**Shadow Clone Technique**

**Great Clone Explosion**

**Genjutsus (illusion) that Ash can use without Mangekyō Sharingan:**

**Bringer-of-Darkness Technique**

**Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change**

**Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique**

**Sharingan Genjutsu (specializing in ones involving crows_**

**Announcement: A section on my Profile has been created for this story. **

**So far, it has the song used this chapter, a picture of Obito Uchiha's Fourth Great Shinobi War outfit (which is the coat Ash's is based off of), and finally a picture of Ash's dad, Itachi Uchiha-in his ANBU outfit. **


	3. Pokemon League & The Curse of Hatred

**Review Replies:**

**ultima-owner:** As mentioned in my PM, Ayumu is a boy's name combining the words "Ayu"-walk-and "Mu"-dream/vision.

**DZ2:** I think I'll use that motto-recreation later on!

**Zero543:** Thanks!

**Naruto Senju Uchiha Uzumaki****: **Thanks

**Gokaimaster100: **What do you mean?

_This will mark the end of the Pokémon League, as a LOT of details were omitted on many different trainers, stopping at the Top 8. Then we will go to movie 5 as a "Vacation" before the Orange Islands (Yes, I KNOW I'm putting it three movies early, but it is a location where Ash gets a first taste of the "Curse of Hatred", so it is important.) Since they would already be at sea, they would then head to the Orange Islands. I have never seen a story have these events in that order, so I decided to be different._

**The Fist of Susanoo**

_**Chapter 3: The Pokémon League and the Curse of Hatred **_

Ash sat calmly waiting his turn to battle. He was at least hoping to make it to the top 32 or 16, but he had to make it through three rounds to reach the top 32, and four to reach top 16. As he sat there, eyes closed, he was reciting a few things his father taught him.

"One of the main Shinobi rules is that _a Shinobi must see the hidden meanings within hidden meanings_. Another important rule is _that __a Shinobi must never show any weakness_."

"Well then, you are my first opponent. I almost feel so sorry for you, to be beaten in your first match by the Astounding Mandi." A smug voice said, and Ash opened his Sharingan eyes to see a man with long green hair with a pink jacket smirking at him.

"Is that reality, or are you living within an illusion?" Ash said, "Only our official battle will reveal what is reality and what is illusion."

"Hmph!" Mandi huffed, frowning, "My magic tricks will leave you helpless."

"Cheap parlor tricks will not help you against true illusions, which snare your senses and leave you helpless." Ash said, standing up, "It seems that our match is next."

Meanwhile Misty and Brock were astounded by how calmly Ash had countered Mandi's statements.

"It seems the seal that broke not only kept the Sharingan at bay, but unintentionally sealed Ash's mental abilities and personality." Brock noted, and Misty nodded.

"And with the different Pokémon that evolved during training." She added.

"Hello!" A familiar, cheerful voice said, and they turned to see Delia Ketchum holding a strange, pink and cream mammalian Pokémon. "This is Sylveon."

"Sylve!" The Fairy-Type greeted.

"She's the daughter of Itachi's Umbreon and Flareon. " Delia explained. "Ash was supposed to get her a long time ago, but with his memory sealed….we couldn't afford to break the seal early."

"Itachi had Pokémon?" Brock asked.

"While Itachi's homelands, the Elemental Nations, are too harsh for Pokémon to stay in, including water types-with the constant battles and warfare, Itachi did catch a few when he was over here. They stayed with me when he left to…die…"She trailed off.

"Anyways" She continued, "He also left a Honchkrow, Zoroark, Houndoom, and Kingdra."

As they walked out to the stadium seats, Mandi was already in the green square, and released a flock of Pidgey with a flick of his arms. Mandi's mouth, however, hung open when a flock of crows flew around the red square and fused together to reveal Ash, Sharingan active.

The stadium had two blocks floating in a pool of water, where Mandi released an Exeggutor onto. Ash threw his poke ball and a Kingler came out of it.

"A Kingler? Doesn't Ash know water is weak to grass?" Misty asked.

"Use Psybeam!" Mandi shouted, and Exeggutor released a multi-color beam at Kingler.

"Harden, then Ice beam!" Ash ordered calmly.

Kingler's body glowed as it performed Harden, deflecting the Psybeam, before launching a beam of ice at Exeggutor, which was frozen solid and knocked into the water.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle. Kingler is the winner." The referee shouted, holding up the red flag.

"It seems your belief of me being an easy opponent was nothing but an illusion." Ash said.

"Grr! I'll beat you yet!" Mandi shouted, "Go Seadra!" With that, the evolved form of Horsea emerged from the poke ball and landed in the water.

"Use agility!" As Seadra blurred out of sight, Ash sighed, and gave his order "Bubble".

As Seadra approached, it went straight into a wall of exploding bubbles. It was knocked back and fainted.

"A word of advice, while speed training is effective-you must also work on endurance." Ash said, as the Referee declared Kingler the winner.

"I'll turn things around with my last Pokémon! Do it, Golbat!"

The bat Pokémon flew high above Kingler's reach and Ash stared at the foe's last choice.

"Razor wind!" Before Kingler could react, a barrage of wind struck it, dealing heavy damage. Kingler however, started forming an orange orb in front of its mouth.

"Now get close and finish it with Mega Drain!" Mandi ordered.

As the bat flew close, Ash countered "Hyper Beam!"

Without time to dodge, Golbat was struck and fainted on contact.

As Ash was declared the winner, he recalled Kingler and turned his back to Mandi.

"It seems your aspect of defeating me was nothing but an illusion." He said, before walking off to wait for the next match.

/

Ash stared at Wartortle-the evolved form of his natural-born Squirtle. It was his last Pokémon, but his foe was on his last one as well-a Nidorino.

"Tackle!" Nidorino's trainer ordered.

"Skull Bash" Ash said, and Wartortle lowered his head and a white glow surrounded it as he delivered a powerful head-first tackle, knocking out Nidorino.

Recalling Wartortle, Ash went to wait for the next matchup.

"Hmph!" A familiar, smug voice said, "Two easy matches. You won't have anything to cheer about soon, unless you want to cheer for me!" Ash turned and saw his rival Gary standing there with his cheerleaders.

**(Enter Naruto Shippuden OST: Uchiha Madara Theme)**

"I thought you would have learned your lesson last time." Ash said, Sharingan active. **"Genjutsu: Sharingan!" **

With that, Gary found himself paralyzed as if he was struck by a Thunder Wave attack.

"For a genius, you sure are dumb. I would be meaningless to test my abilities on you. You're too weak." Ash said, brandishing his scythe.

"What you've experienced is nothing but the tip of the mountain compared to my power. If I so wanted it, you would be dead before you could even utter a single word. We Uchiha's are renowned for our powerful emotions... Especially our Curse of Hatred. Don't bring that Hatred down upon yourself."

"Curse of Hatred?" Gary uttered.

"Our Clan's co-founder was known as Madara Uchiha….he helped create a village for the Uchiha Clan and their rivals, the Senju Clan to establish a peace treaty and live peacefully…..only to betray the village he helped create and tried to kill his best friend, Hashirama Senju-the first leader of the Village!"

"Uchiha's have betrayed allies and family alike to gain power once consumed by the Curse of Hatred. To me, you are nothing but an annoying insect to be crushed underfoot." With that, Ash vanished in a flock of crows.

/

Ash's Kingler was finishing up against the first Pokémon his Third Opponent, a Pete Pebbleman, had-a Geodude. While it was strong for its species, it just couldn't withstand a constant barrage of Bubble Beam. They were currently fighting on an Ice Field.

"Go Cloyster!"

"Use Crabhammer!" Ash called. "Withdraw" Pete countered, and Cloyster closed its shell just as Kingler brought a glowing claw down on it.

"Keep it up!" Ash countered, his brown eyes assessing the situation. Activating his Sharingan, he saw tiny cracks forming on Cloyster's shell.

It was still taking damage.

After nearly a minute, Cloyster's shell cracked and it opened up, revealing that it was unconscious.

"Go Arcanine!" With that, the evolved form of Growlithe appeared on the field.

"Bubble Beam!" Ash shouted, and a barrage of bubbles were shot out of Kingler's claws, but were effortlessly dodged.

"Dragon rage!" Pete called out and Ash's eyes widened as a vortex of wind with seemingly glowing, red draconic eyes struck Kingler and sent it flying into the wall, knocking it out.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash said calmly, and Pikachu ran out onto the field.

"Fire Blast" Pete called.

"Agility!" Pikachu blurred out of sight and the Fire Blast missed, melting the ice into water.

This pattern of cat-and-mouse continued on for a while, until Pikachu was in the water, and Arcanine was barely standing on a tiny piece of ice. As soon as a paw slipped into the water, Ash capitalized.

"Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu unleashed his electric-type attack, and the water increased its power.

Since Arcanine's paw was in the water, it was hit and knocked out.

Allowing Pikachu to climb back onto his shoulder, Ash pulled his hood over his head and walked out, Sharingan glowing red under the darkness of his hood.

/

The next day, it was the Fourth and Final Rounds of the Preliminaries.

Ash finished up a match against a girl named Jeanette Fisher and defeated her Beedrill, Scyther, and Bellsprout by using Bulbasaur to take out the first two and using Muk's Poison Gas attack followed by Body Slam to finish off Bellsprout.

As he turned and left the arena, he went to the stands to see how Gary was faring in his fourth round match.

When he finally got there, he saw Gary's last Pokémon-a Nidoking-being knocked out by an opponent's Golem.

Ash vanished in a flock of crows once again.

As Gary walked down a dark hallway, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared in front of him.

"What the?!" Gary shouted; stumbling back as the crows fused together revealing Ash standing there, Sharingan glowing from under his hood.

"You now see the price of overconfidence. You fell victim to the curse that affects those who are called the best. You became arrogant and withdrawn, and now paid the price for it."

"Whatever. I'm heading home." Gary said; hopping in the red corvette he had before it sped off.

"Who are you?" A voice asked, and Ash turned to see a trainer with green clothing similar to his old outfit, auburn colored hair, and blue eyes. What got Ash's attention, however, was the spiky-haired Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I want to know yours as well." Ash said.

"My name's Ritchie." The boy said, holding out his hand.

Ash grabbed the hand and shook it. "I am Ash Ketchum-Uchiha."

"No way!" Ritchie shouted, "YOU'RE the Uchiha Prodigy?!"

"The what?!" Ash asked, confused.

"It's all over the League. A Trainer with the blood of the Uchiha Clan is storming through the competition!" Ritchie explained.

"I do not consider myself a prodigy." Ash said, "It is an illusion that means nothing in the real world. I got to where I am through hard work."

Ritchie smiled, "I can't wait to face you."

Ash deactivated his Sharingan, and smiled at the fellow trainer. "Me either. It's been a while since I've seen a humble trainer in the League."

/

As Fate would have it, they were scheduled to meet in battle the next day in the first round of the Final Top 16. After that would be the top 8-and the beginning of the full 6-on-6 matches.

Ash stood in the Red Square, and Ritchie stood in the Green Square, both down to their last Pokémon. Ash had lost Pidgeot (who had evolved during the month), and Wartortle.

Ritchie had lost Happy-his Butterfree, and Zippo-his Charmander.

Ash was smiling.

"This is what humility can bring someone. Greatness. But one must not let greatness go to their head." Ash said.

"Go! Sparky!" Ritchie said, and his Pikachu jumped off his shoulder onto the battlefield.

Ash pulled out a poke ball. "Go, Raichu!" With that, Pikachu's evolved form popped out of the ball and stood in front of it.

This was his Pikachu's clone.

"Thunderbolt!" Ritchie shouted, and Ash yelled the same command.

The two Thunderbolts hit in the center of the field, before Raichu's cut through Sparky's and struck the Pikachu.

"Quick Attack!" Ritchie countered, and Sparky blurred out of sight and struck Raichu.

"Now! Mega Kick!" Ash yelled, and Raichu's eyes popped open at the command, before he struck Sparky with a glowing foot, sending the Pikachu skidding across the field.

Sparky struggled back to his feet, panting heavily.

"Ritchie, I must commend you on seeing through the illusions of the world and training your Pokémon very well. However, it ends here!" Ash said.

Ritchie smirked. "Well then, if I lose here I'll just have a rematch next time I see you!"

"There's that burning spirit many Trainers lack! Never lose that Will of Fire!" Ash yelled, "Quick attack!" he ordered, and Raichu blurred out of sight and hit Sparky, knocking him out.

Ash was now heading to the Top 8…..he would finally start using Mewtwo.

/

He easily breezed through a girl named Assunta, using only his cloned Charizard and Mewtwo. Now that the word of him having the Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo was out to the public, Ash used his **Genjutsu: Sharingan** more often, creating false surroundings and hiding his location as he moved along.

In the top four, Ash had a little more trouble as he ended up finishing with only one Pokémon remaining, often on their last legs.

In the Final Match, Ash finally tasted defeat. The trainer he fought against had caught an Articuno they found nesting in the Seafoam Islands. It had been a tough match: Legendary vs. Legendary. Mewtwo vs. Articuno. Mewtwo had won, only to be defeated by the trainer's Dragonite.

Yet, Ash did not see this as a loss. He had gained experience, and knew where he could improve.

After a quick party in Pallet Town, Professor Oak tasked Ash with collecting a strange artifact known as the GS Ball from Professor Ivy in the Orange Islands. However, since the Orange League did not start for another month, Delia thought it would be great for Ash to take a vacation.

That is how he found himself with only his Pikachu, Wartortle, Mewtwo, and newly-gifted Sylveon on a boat heading to the Aquatic City/Island known as Alto Mare with his two friends.

/

Stepping off the boat, Ash's Sharingan instantly activated, memorizing the sights around him. The keen sight of the Sharingan spotted a poster. "Well, it seems that there's a race for water Pokémon to pull their Trainer's on aquatic chariots, for the lack of a better word."

"Finally! I can compete with you in a water type Pokémon-only competition!" Misty exclaimed locking eyes with a bored-looking Ash.

"If you want." Ash said, before he and Misty walked off to sign up.

High above the village, two invisible, draconic figures were watching. The smaller one flew down closer to Ash as the larger one shook its head and followed it down.

"Father….brother….if only you two were still alive to see all of this. Would you be proud of me?" Ash asked out loud, staring at the sky where the two figures had once been.

The two figures stopped in shock before they rose and took off, the smaller intentionally passing through Ash's line of vision.

With his Sharingan on, Ash wondered what that red and white blur that passed by was.

/

Once set up, Ash was on the Aquatic Chariot holding a rope that was attached to Wartortle. He had sealed his coat and scythe into a scroll he kept in his kunai pouch, after sealing the kunai into as well.

Misty was next to him, with her Goldeen out.

Once the Xatu let out a cry, all of the racers took off.

It was a mass of chaos, where Trainers were dodging buildings along the canals, and bumping into each other. One guy with a Wailmer kept trying to shove Ash off, which he dodged effortlessly. After the third try, Ash got fed up and used **Genjutsu: Sharingan** to confuse the Wailmer and cause the Wailmer to turn around-thinking it was going the wrong way.

Now it was only Misty and Ash in the lead. They were neck and neck…the finish line was in sight…

And Wartortle pulled ahead at the last second to win.

Misty groaned while Ash praised his Wartortle before recalling him. Unsealing his coat and scythe, he put them back on and pulled his hood over his head before collecting his prize-a medallion on a necklace depicting the Legendary Pokémon guarding the town-Latios and Latias.

As Brock and Misty went to the Pokémon Center, Ash stumbled across a girl in a green shirt and white skirt with brown hair and amber eyes. At least, that was what his normal eyes said. Activating Sharingan-as he had not noticed her there and her stance screamed that she was ready to either attack or run, while maintaining a relaxed look.

The Sharingan saw something completely different.

It saw past the illusion and revealed a red and white dragon with amber eyes, a red triangle pattern on its head and a blue triangle on its chest floating slightly above the ground. It was the Legendary Pokémon, Latias.

She raised a claw to her mouth as if telling him to keep it a secret, and Ash realized that he must have been visibly surprised. As Latias floated off, two women-one with silver hair, the other blonde-on a boat had an Ariados use String Shot to bind it where it was.

"You're coming with us….Latias." The Blond haired woman said.

Channeling Chakra to his feet, Ash leapt high into the air and landed next to the Eon Dragon.

"I think not." Ash said, Sharingan glaring at the two, especially since he saw the symbol on their pants.

One had a purple "R", the other had a red "R"….these were Team Rocket agents.

"Those eyes again!" The silver haired woman said in surprise, "I thought we saw the only ones with that kid Boss had us and our Grunts kill in the Viridian City Base.

"You…..Killed…My…..BROTHER?!" As roared, his eyes instinctively forming the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

**(Enter Naruto OST 2: Avenger)**

"Oh he put up quite a fight." The silver haired woman said, "Blowing up a good portion of the base before escaping. It was fortunate we were far back."

"We'll finish off the blood of the pest once and for all. Espeon, Psybeam!" The blonde haired Rocket ordered, and her Espeon fired a multi-colored beam at Ash.

This was blocked by a ribcage surrounded by orange flames.

"What?!" Both women yelled in shock.

"You two…..killed my Brother…" At this, a murderous look entered Ash's eyes. "I will avenge him!"

At this, he put his hands into the Horse hand-seal and inhaled.

"**Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" **At this declaration, Ash spat out a literal wall of flames at the two Rockets, who dove underwater while returning their Pokémon. The boat, however, was turned to ash upon contact with the technique.

The fire burned on the top of the water for a few minutes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two Rocket Agents surface behind him-having turned at an angle to turn his attention to Latias.

A skeletal hand formed off of Susanoo's ribcage and grabbed the two girls, before tossing them in a random direction.

"Be glad I don't kill you where you stand. If you threaten me or my friends again, you WILL die." Ash said, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan spinning, drawing in electricity from the lights around him. Ash noticed this and stared in wonder.

"This is another Technique my Mangekyō Sharingan can use? I think I'll call it Lightning Release: Raijin!" At a mere thought, he brought the electricity together as a large lightning bolt and fired it into the sky.

After letting out a sigh, he shook his head. "I need to discipline myself better. I nearly fell into the Curse of Hatred." He said. "I MUST improve. For Ayumu and dad!" Ash pulled a kunai out of his scroll and used it to cut the String Shot holding Latias to the bridge.

"You must be more careful" he said, Sharingan turning to the Eon Dragon.

It let out a soft coo and started flying off, before turning and motioning for him to follow.

"Huh?!" Ash said, before running after the Pokémon. "Dad always said I had the strangest luck."

/

Latias vanished into a wall right before Ash turned the corner. However, his three-tomoe Sharingan was still active, so he was seeing the tunnel hidden behind the illusion of a wall. Walking through the tunnel, Ash emerged at a beautiful garden with a fountain in the center, Latias pushing back and forth on a swing.

"What are you doing here?!" A strong, female voice yelled, and Ash turned to see a girl who could have been the twin sister of Latias's disguise.

"Latias led me here."

**(Enter Naruto Shippuden OST: Rising Dragon)**

At this, the girl's glare hardened. "She did?! Latios! Remove him!" A powerful blow sent him flying, right before his form dissipated into crows.

"You just sealed your fate." Ash's voice called out.

They all were now suspended in mid air in an orange world with crows constantly bombarding Latios and the girl.

"My **Dusk Crow Genjutstu** will teach you to attack foes who you don't know the skills of."

Letting out a vicious growl, Latios let out a powerful blast of Psychic energy-dispelling the illusion. Latios charged once again, until a blue psychic aura surrounded it and held it still.

"_I wouldn't do it if I were you"_ Mewtwo growled out, having been released from his poke ball. He saw still a little sore against losing to a Dragonite, but also had felt accomplished defeating another Legendary.

Another Legendary under his tally of victories would be nice.

Ash however, stood there with his scythe in his hand.

"That's enough!" A stern, aged voice yelled, and a portly man with a beard similar to Mr. Goodshow's entered the Garden.

"Bianca. Latias only wants to play with her new friend." He continued.

"What?! Grandpa? How long were you there?" Bianca asked.

"Since you first ordered Latios to attack." Ash said, Sharingan falling onto the man.

"Those eyes. You have the blood of an Uchiha." The man said.

"I am the son of Itachi." Ash said, deactivating Sharingan.

"ITACHI UCHIHA?! YOU'RE THE SON OF A MAN WHO SLAUGHTERED HIS OWN CLAN?!" Both the man and Bianca shouted.

"To keep the peace. It was either Slaughter his Clan, or let a Coup-de-Taut occur and start another war." Ash said, frowning.

Tired of waiting, Latias let out a loud cry and flew forwards, and pulled on Ash's hood, dragging him to the swing-also pulling his hood off his head.

/

Later, as night fell, Ash supposedly headed out to his room in the Pokémon Center. As he headed back, having hung back to talk to the old man-Lorenzo-and lost track of time, he saw Latias pop up out of the water, looking distressed.

"What is it?" Ash asked, worrying if it involved the Soul Dew-an artifact containing the soul of Latios and Latias's father, having been shown it as an apology for being attacked.

Latias's eyes glowed white-a sign of her Sight Sharing ability with her brother. From her brother's point of view, he was in a cage in the Alto Mare Museum, which was attached to a device the two Rocket Agents were in. It was being powered by the Soul Dew, which was turning black.

"That's what Team Rocket wants. Capture both of you AND use this town as an impenetrable base!" Ash realized, as he glanced at Latias.

"If I use my Chakra-enhanced speed, I can get there in a few minutes, but I put you at risk for attack….I have an idea!" Ash thought out loud.

Latias hovered closer.

"I have a technique known as **Kamui** where I can keep myself or someone in a pocket dimension. I take it only you or your brother can touch the Soul Dew and restore it to its original form?" He asked.

Latias nodded.

"Good. I'll use **Kamui** on you, get close to the gem, and release you from the dimension so you can take the Soul Dew and reduce the machine's power-as well as restore it!" Latias shook nervously but nodded in acceptance.

Ash's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan activated and he shouted **"Kamui!" **and Latias was seemingly sucked into a vortex that went into Ash's left eye.

With Latias safe, he blurred out of sight.

Reappearing in front of the Museum right before the grating closed, his movement was halted by an Aerodactyl and a Kabutops. Weaving a few hand signs, he called out **"Water Release: Water Fang Bullet"** and the water around him formed into multiple drills and slammed into the two fossil Pokémon.

Entering the museum, Ash covered his presence with **Genjutsu: Sharingan** and moved closer to the machine. Hopping up next to the Soul Dew, he undid the Genjutsu and released Latias from the pocket dimension.

"Hey Losers." Ash called, right as Latias swiped the Soul Dew off the pedestal. Afterwards, the armored form of **Susanoo** sprung to life. The top two arms grabbed the swirling bars of Latios's cage. The cage tried to keep swirling, but was ripped apart by the strength of the technique named after the Japanese God of Seas and Storms.

Once Latios was free, the machine started to swirl out of control.

"Latias. Take the Soul Dew back to the Garden!" Ash ordered. Latias let out a sound of recognition and flew off, Soul Dew clutched in her claws.

"**Amaterasu!" **At this yell, the machine was coated in black flames.

Espeon and Ariados fired a Psybeam and Poison Sting attack at Ash, which deflected off of Susanoo, and Ash turned and had Susanoo grab the two Pokémon, slamming them hard enough into the concrete floor to leave a crater.

"**Yasaka Magatama" **Ash roared, and Susanoo held out a hand, forming three flaming tomoe-shaped Magatama held together by a string of fire, which fired off like a shuriken and sliced off the control panel which held the blonde Rocket.

She and the other Rocket stared into the swirling Sharingan eyes of Ash, and passed out.

"A simple **Genjutsu: Sharingan** to put them to sleep until authorities arrive." Ash said, a **Shadow Clone** using its scythe to free Lorenzo and Bianca from a String Shot web Ariados made. "Sorry about the machine." He finished, watching the machine melt and sections become ash.

"No problem. You probably saved the town from being flooded by having Latias take the Soul Dew back." Lorenzo said, eyes locking onto Bianca's; having a silent discussion with each other.

"Nonetheless, before I leave I'll place a **Genjutsu: Sharingan** over the Soul Dew so it won't be visible." Ash said, before his form flew apart in a flock of crows.

/

The next morning, Ash stood at the docks with his friends. He did not get any sleep, as he went to place the Genjutsu over the Soul Dew and arrived back at the Pokémon Center as the sun rose. Misty had yelled about him not coming back, and then asked what he was doing out all night.

"You don't want to know." Ash said with bags under his eyes.

As Misty started to continue her tirade, a Sharingan glare silenced her.

"Ash! Wait!" Bianca called out. As she and Lorenzo ran over to him.

Without a word, she held out two poke balls.

"They don't get any time to train and get stronger here….and since you placed an even more powerful illusion over You-Know-What, they aren't needed here." She said.

Ash accepted the poke balls and scanned them with the poke dex.

"Latios and Latias?!" Brock and Misty yelled.

"Known moves for both of them: Safeguard, Psywave." Ash said, "I see what you mean by they aren't able to train. Don't worry; I'll take care of them."

As Ash and his friends headed onto the boat to head to Professor Ivy's lab, Ash's Sharingan caught sight of a large Latios and a smaller Latios and Latias flying towards Alto Mare.

"I nearly succumbed to the Curse of Hatred there. I must make my brother and father proud! I must overcome it with the Will of Fire!"

_**Chapter end!**_

**List of ALL of Ash's techniques **

_For example "(Mangekyō Sharingan) X: Y" means that the Mangekyō Sharingan is used to start it. (Explanation of technique) _

*Ash's Ninjutsu Techniques*:

**Fire-Release: Great Fireball Technique (**_**kneads Chakra in the lungs, expelling it as a large fireball. The Uchiha Clan's "Coming-of-Age" ritual**_**.) **

**Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique (**_**kneads Chakra in the lungs, expelling it as multiple fireballs**_**)**

**Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation (**_**kneads Chakra in the lungs, expelling it as a massive wall of flames that covers a wide range and requires MULTIPLE Water-release Techniques to extinguish**_**-**_**Signature attack of the Legendary Uchiha Clan Co-Founder, Madara Uchiha.**_**) **

**Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration (**_**The user coats their hands in high-voltage lightning, which can travel down anything that conducts electricity to electrocute foes.**_**) **

**(Mangekyō Sharingan) Lightning Release: Raijin **_(Aka God of Thunder)_** (**_**Using the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Ash can draw lightning and electricity from his surroundings and use it in multiple ways, from creating weapons of pure lightning, to striking foes with F3 Tornado-sized Lightning Bolts, to firing a weak bolt of electricity at something to, say, break a lock or give an annoying person a minor shock**_**)**

**Water Release: Water Fang Bullet (**_**Multiple masses of water-can be arranged in a 360 degree location around foe-is pulled from a source of water and turned into spinning "drills" that slam into and tear apart the foe**_**)**

**Water Release: Water Formation Wall **_(__**User spits out a large amount of water, after converting Chakra into water, and forms a circle around the user. It knocks back foes and blocks other jutsus.) **_

**Shadow Clone Technique (**_**Creates solid clones that can act independently of user. When dispelled, anything they learn is transferred to the person who created it.)**_

**Great Clone Explosion (**_**Creates Shadow Clones that explode without warning to the foe. What looks like a normal Shadow clone suddenly explodes!) **_

*Ash's Genjutsu (illusion) techniques*:

**Bringer-of-Darkness Technique **_**(The foe is trapped in a world of darkness. They can hear, smell, and touch, but all they see is a black abyss all around them. Sharingan not required. No eye contact necessary.)**_

**(Sharingan) Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change **_**(The user reflects any Genjutsu casted on them back at the caster. It is used more to unnerve the foe)**_

**(Sharingan) Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique **_**(Multiple, giant Railroad spike-like nails pierce into the foe, both torturing and paralyzing.) **_

**Genjutsu: Sharingan (**_**Caster uses the Sharingan to cast a variety of Genjustu-ranging from hypnosis, mirages, false surroundings, to torture and interrogation. Ash-like is father-often uses it to "seemingly" split apart into crows-meaning that the "Ash" being attacked was a Genjutsu itself)**_

**(Mangekyō Sharingan) Tsukuyomi**_** (Foe is locked in a world the user controls, being tortured in a variety of ways for up to "72 hours", where one session is merely a second long. In the real world, the brain is forced to process 72 hours of continuous torture in a few seconds, often resulting in the victim falling into a coma.)**_

**Dusk Crow Genjutsu **_**(The foe is trapped in a powerful illusion where they are suspended in mid-air while they are constantly bombarded by crows. No eye contact is necessary.)**_

*Ash's un-list able Mangekyō Sharingan Techniques*

**(Mangekyō Sharingan)Amaterasu**_** (User creates black flames that burn for 7 days and nights and cant' be extinguished.)**_

**(Mangekyō Sharingan)Kamui **_**(User teleports self/others into a "pocket dimension", where they can be tortured outside of the real of time-as what feels like hours are a few seconds-or to travel across the real world quickly, as if they were teleported. The user can even send parts of their body into the other dimension while under attack, appearing as if they "phased" through the attack. This can be used non-stop for up to 5 minutes, before recharging)**_

**(Mangekyō Sharingan) Susanoo**_**. (A giant warrior surrounds the warrior, which not only protects the user, but can attack.)**_

**(Mangekyō Sharingan: Susanoo) Yasaka Magatama**_** (Susanoo throws flaming tomoe-shaped Magatama, numbering from 1 to 8, at the foe) **_

**(Mangekyō Sharingan: Susanoo) Chains of Susanoo **_**(Ash's Susanoo uses the chains around its arms to either bind or pierce the target. It can also be used to deflect attacks)**_

*Ash's Sealing techniques*:

**Naka Shrine Pass Technique **_**(A sealing technique that was once used to hide the Uchiha's Naka Shrine. Itachi used it to hide the basement where Ash's Sharingan Eyes are awaiting a transplant for a future generation. A special Formula is used to move the seal and reveal the hidden room.)**_

**Generic Sealing Technique **_**(A standard technique to seal an object, weapon, or even water within a scroll)**_

**Total number of Justus Ash knows: 22.**

**(9 Ninjutsu, 6 Genjutsu, 2 sealing and 5 that cannot be sorted into either.)**

_**Next Chapter: The Orange Islands saga begins. **_

**The Uchiha Clan Symbol is now up in my profile under "Fist of Susanoo", as well as the songs listed this chapter.**

_**The Five Main Elements in the "NARUTO" series….Ash's will be in Bold.**_

_**Fire: Strong against Wind, weak against Water.**_

_Wind: Weak against Fire, strong against Lightning_

_**Lightning: Strong against Earth, weak against wind**_

_Earth: Weak against Lightning, strong against water_

_**Water: Strong against Fire, weak against Earth**_


	4. A father's legacy and the GS ball

**Review Replies:**

**ultima-owner:** Battles DO run in his blood.

**DZ2:** Really? I was just mimicking Itachi's seemingly emotionless motions in battle. Looking back, it IS pretty similar to Mewtwo's apathy.

**Zero543:** It WILL happen….just later on.

**duskrider****:** No idea if that will happen yet.

**Jewlbunny****:** Thanks!

**RHatch89****: **Thanks.

_New Links have been posted on my profiled. The link to the Uchiha Clan Symbol was faulty, so it was replaced. My attempt at drawing Ash's __Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan is also up, along with the outfit Ash receives in this chapter-a copy of the armor worn by the legendary Madara Uchiha (except it will be blue.) _

**The Fist of Susanoo**

**Ch4: A Father's Legacy and the GS Ball.**

Ash pulled off his hood and wiped sweat forming on his forehead. The Orange Islands were a tropical region, and his current outfit proved to be too warm for the region.

'What I need is something that will protect me and keep me warm, yet also cool.' Ash thought, looking at Latios and Latias, who were training outside the boat. They had improved by leaps and bounds under his tutelage with Mewtwo's help, and had actually learned their respective signature attacks-Luster Purge and Mist Ball respectively.

Seeing Valencia Island approach in the distance, he recalled Latios and Latias and smirked to himself. "Today is the start of a new journey. A new chance to prove my strength as an Uchiha." He said.

"You're already pretty strong." Misty said next to him, with Brock nodding.

"I only recently re-discovered the Uchiha name. This way, it will spread across the Pokémon Continents." Ash said; leaping off the boat and landing on the island, scythe drawn.

"**MY NAME WILL BE KNOWN TO EVERYONE ACROSS THE WORLD!**" He shouted, Pikachu yelling his name as well.

/

"Ash! Good to see you!" a familiar voice called out, and Ash looked up, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan active. "Mom?! Professor Oak?"

"Sorry about the short notice meeting. I came to pick up the GS ball itself. Word of your capture of two Team Rocket Agents that infiltrated Alto Mare has spread all over Kanto and Johto." Professor Oak said, rubbing his head. "If I had known Team Rocket…."

Ash cut him off by holding up a hand. "It was more than a pleasure to capture those scum….They were responsible for Ayumu's death!" With that he glared into the water, unintentionally paralyzing a Tentacool with his **Genjutsu: Sharingan**. Misty, however, capitalized on this and used a poke ball to capture it.

Wiping off more sweat, Delia walked up to Ash with a package in her hands.

"It's something Itachi had made before he left. There are more copies at home for when you get older." She said.

"Dad made this?!" Ash said pulling on the wrapping, but Delia placed a hand over his.

"No peeking until you get inside." She said. At this, Ash ran inside with the package in his hands. In a few seconds, a shout of **"WHAT?!"** was heard from inside the building.

Once the others got inside, they were greeted by three girls who all ended each other's sentences (much like the Weasley Twins).

"If you're looking for the boy"

"He went into a room of to the side"

"To change for some reason"

"A very good reason. This outfit is perfect!" Ash's voice came from the hallway, and the others turned and their eyes widened-except for Delia, who smiled at the outfit.

Ash stood there in black boots and pants, with bandages on his legs over the pants going up to his knees and around his upper right thigh, where his kunai pouch was. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with black gloves that had the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back of them.

Over the shirt were numerous blue metal plates, forming protective guards over his chest, back, waist, shoulders, and thighs. The Uchiha Clan symbol was on the upper-back of the metal armor, with Ash's scythe strapped to his back under the symbol. A metal and leather belt was around his waist, holding his poke balls.

His hair was still pulled into a ponytail, and he still had the grey armguards on the back of his forearms, however.

"This armor is perfect." Ash said, brushing some dust off the left shoulder plates.

"Professor Oak! What a surprise!" A woman with purple hair wearing a lab coat over a swimsuit said, walking through the door.

"Yes. I know I said a trainer would come and pick up the GS Ball, but I decided to pick it up myself." He said, as Professor Ivy-the woman who walked in-moved to her desk and pulled out a gold and silver ball with the letters "GS" on it.

"Well, that explains the name." Ash said, glancing at it.

"And who might you be, young man?" She said, as she handed the ball to Professor Oak.

"Ash Ketchum-Uchiha." He said, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan glowing as he stared her in the eyes.

With a minor **Genjutsu: Sharingan**, he seemingly made the Uchiha Clan symbol appear behind him, floating behind him.

Brock moved in front of Ash and bowed down. "Professor Ivy. PLEASE take me on as a student so I can learn more about being a Pokémon Breeder. I beg you!"

"What?!" Misty said in shock. "Brock's leaving?"

"It may be temporary." Ash said, "And beneficial to him in his choice of career. The Pokémon we've seen here have different patterns and colorations. It is a rare opportunity to study."

"I can prove myself worthy! Just watch!" Brock said, taking off to start cleaning the messy lab.

"Okay….now I'm worried about his mental health." Ash said, looking away.

/

As Professor Oak and Delia got onto a boat with Ash and Misty, mother and son started talking about all that he'd seen since they last talked.

Professor Oak, however, was studying Latios and Latias, who were flying around the boat.

Approaching the Island, Ash let out a sad smile. Professor Oak and Delia would stay on the boat to return to Pallet town while he would find another way to move onto the Orange Crew challenge.

Landing on the beach, Ash's vision turned red as he saw three kids ganging up on a Lapras.

Without a word, he sprinted towards them faster than anyone could follow and jumped between the kids and the Lapras, much to the Transport Pokémon's surprise. Someone was defending it?

Ash, looking back at it with his Sharingan, took in its condition. It was probably around the equivalent to a teenager in its age, and the Sharingan kept telling him it was a female, but was in bad shape.

"Three on one hardly seems fair." Ash said; flipping through three hand-signs and in a puff of smoke, six **Shadow Clones** appeared around the boys, three clones for each boy.

"There. Now it's a real three-on-one situation. Do you want the clones to use Susanoo?" Ash said, turning his attention to Lapras.

"While my clones teach those brats a lesson, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

Lapras cried out something in her own language, and his Sharingan broke it down into a language Ash understood.

"I see. You were kicked out of your pod?" Ash asked and Lapras nodded, "But the good thing is that you led the poachers away from the pod. It kept your little brother safe."

Ash closed his eyes and took out a Hyper Potion. "It may sting, but this will help you heal." Lapras tensed, but nodded and he started spraying her wounds.

Letting out a content sigh, Lapras settled off to sleep next to him, and Ash turned to see his clones with Susanoo's ribcage surrounding the boys, who were on the ground covered in bruises.

"Is that a Lapras?" Misty said, finally catching up to him from when he ran off.

"These three scums were ganging up on it. Speaking of them." Ash said, forming a hand-sign. The clones deactivated Susanoo and started glowing.

"**Great Clone Explosion!" **With that, the clones exploded and sent the boys flying into the distance.

At the explosion, Lapras woke up and Ash pressed a button on his poke dex, sending Wartortle's poke ball to the lab, leaving him with Pikachu, Mewtwo, Sylveon, Latios, and Latias. After that, Ash pointed it at Lapras.

"_Lapras, the Transport Pokémon. Its high intelligence enables it to understand human speech. It likes to ferry people across its back."_

"Known moves are Ice Beam, Water Pulse, Confuse Ray, and Thunderbolt. Not bad at all." Ash said, and Lapras let out a happy yell, right before it rubbed against an empty poke ball and was sucked in, the poke ball dinging after a moment.

"Well, at least we have a way to move between the islands." Ash said, shrugging.

A boy came running up right afterwards. He had a green shirt and red shorts, with a red band holding his black hair out of his eyes. "Wow. I never thought I'd see a person with such a healthy Pokémon around here!" He said, inspecting Pikachu.

"And you are?" Ash said, Sharingan constantly watching the boy's movements.

"Tracy Sketchit. I'm a Pokémon watcher. One day, I hope to work with Professor Oak."

Ash nodded, but still kept his Sharingan on the boy. "You just missed him. He left for Pallet Town."

With this, the boy let out a frustrated scream, pulling on his hair.

"Well, we can take you to see him after I compete in the Orange League." Ash suggested, and the boy got in his face literally begging him to take him with him.

"Alright" Ash said, "But first, we're all going to a secluded area of the island. I assume you want answers about my eyes." Ash said, and Tracy nodded in surprise, how had he been able to read him?

/

Unbeknownst to them, Jessie, James, and Meowth had survived by ejecting from their machine as it was launched into the distance. However, their careers at Team Rocket had been ended, especially since they couldn't stomach their Boss's latest orders. They were currently following them in order to find an explanation for the kid's powers.

The latest order for Team Rocket: Kill the Trainer with the blood of the Uchiha Clan.

"Alright. Now that we're out of the public eye, I can finally explain some things." Ash said, releasing Mewtwo, Sylveon, Latios, Latias, and Lapras. Pikachu sat down next to the other Pokémon.

"_**In the Elemental Nations, the people known as Shinobi, or ninja, didn't always have the ability to use ninjutsu or genjutsu techniques. During this time period, a massive monster ravaged the lands. It was known simply as the Ten Tails**_."

"Ten Tails?" Misty asked.

"Imagine this, a monster with humanoid limbs and spikes protruding from it and a single, red eye with ten tails that's larger than many skyscrapers turning everything around it to rubble." Ash said, and everyone shivered at the imagery.

"_**During its rampage, a human emerged who could use chakra-the same thing that the Ten Tails could use. After a horrific battle, the man sealed the monster into himself. Afterwards, he taught other humans how to harness their chakra.**_"

"_**He was simple known as the Sage of the Six Paths. What many didn't know was that he had two sons. Nearing his death, he called his sons to him and asked them how they believed true peace would be obtained. The elder son believed the key to peace was power, and that if you were strong enough, others would be fearful to attack and that was the way to keep peace.**_"

"_**The younger son, however, believed the key to peace was through love. The elder son received the sage's eyes-though it was not a copy of the sage's legendary eyes: the Rin'negan. The younger son received the Sage's powerful body and chakra. Reflecting upon their answers, the Sage named the younger son his heir.**_"

"_**The elder son was infuriated and attacked the younger-a blood feud that would last for generations. The family of the younger son would become the Senju Clan, and the elder son's family would become the Uchiha Clan. Knowing that the Ten Tails would be freed on his death, The Sage sealed its body in earth and sent the orb into the sky-which became the moon. After that, he split its chakra into nine pieces, each peace becoming one of the nine creatures known as the nine Tailed Beasts: The One-Tailed Tanuki, The Two-Tailed Hellcat, The Three-Tailed Turtle, The Four-Tailed Monkey, The Five-Tailed Dolphin-Horse, The Six-Tailed Slug, The Seven-Tailed Rhinoceros Beetle, The Eight-Tailed Ushi-Oni; which resembles an ox with its lower half being its eight tails resembling octopus tentacles, and finally, The Nine-Tailed Fox.**_"

"Nine beasts? How would that help?" Tracy asked, not seeing how taking one beast and making it nine would help.

"Each beast only has a fraction of the Ten-Tails' power." Ash said, surprising everyone.

"_**Knowledge was lost for many years, and for years, the world was embroiled in endless battles, an era of warring states.**_" Ash said; stabbing the scythe he was carrying into a tree stump.

"It sounds terrible." Misty said, with Lapras, Latios, and Latias nodding. Ash sighed and nodded as well. "My dad had seen war, and told me the horrors of it as well. I can fight-and kill if I have to, but it's not my first option, which is why I mainly use genjutsus- the art of illusions. Anyways, moving on."

"_**The one-village-per-country system didn't exist then. Ninja organizations were militia groups, divided by clans. In this world of constant strife, power was everything. The Uchiha Clan was known all over the world as a warrior clan with remarkable chakra and the Sharingan.**_" At this, Ash's Sharingan glanced over everyone as he pointed at his eyes.

"_**And then there was the 'Senju Clan of the Forest', said to rival the Uchiha Clan in strength. Their leader, Hashirama Senju, was the most powerful ninja of his time. Time and time again, the Uchiha and Senju clans battled one another. However...This endless fighting threatened to destroy both their clans. Members of both sides who believed it would banded together…and created a new organization. It was later known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves.**_"

"So the village system was created by the Senju AND Uchiha clans." Tracy said, writing the things Ash said down.

"Indeed. However….both clans are nearly extinct. The only Senju I know of is Tsunade Senju-Grandaughter of Hashirama Senju. The only other living Uchiha….is my Uncle, Sasuke Uchiha- who is roaming somewhere in the Elemental Nations." As Ash stood up and strapped his scythe to his back, the others had their eyes widened in horror.

Only one other Uchiha living?

"Return" Ash said, recalling his Pokémon other than Pikachu, and turned his back to the others.

"One day, I will revive the Uchiha clan. In these peaceful countries, the criminal organizations like Team Rocket run amuck. The Uchiha Clan will take the role they once held in the Village Hidden in the Leaves….They will be a Police Force!" Ash said.

**(Enter Naruto Shippuden OST 1-Shippuuden)**

"My name…The Uchiha name WILL return! THAT is my newest dream!" Ash said.

As the sun faded on the horizon, Ash walked out over to a cliff and stared out at the water with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan staring out.

"It is a beautiful scene" Tracy said, sketching the ocean sunset and the occasional Water-Type that leapt out of the water.

"Sunsets remind of why I keep fighting. This harmony in the world, where light and darkness are aligned. During this time, people and Pokémon alike relax. No worrying about criminals at all." Ash said, staring at the light reflected off the water.

Without a warning, the five Pokémon he had within their poke balls emerged and stood (or in the case of Latias and Latios-floated) next to their trainer, staring out at the water.

"Tomorrow, the Orange League challenge….begins!" Ash said, standing proudly with his arms crossed.

_**Chapter end!**_

**List of ALL of Ash's techniques **

_For example "(Mangekyō Sharingan) X: Y" means that the Mangekyō Sharingan is used to start it. (Explanation of technique) _

*Ash's Ninjutsu Techniques*:

**Fire-Release: Great Fireball Technique (**_**kneads Chakra in the lungs, expelling it as a large fireball. The Uchiha Clan's "Coming-of-Age" ritual**_**.) **

**Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique (**_**kneads Chakra in the lungs, expelling it as multiple fireballs**_**)**

**Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation (**_**kneads Chakra in the lungs, expelling it as a massive wall of flames that covers a wide range and requires MULTIPLE Water-release Techniques to extinguish**_**-**_**Signature attack of the Legendary Uchiha Clan Co-Founder, Madara Uchiha.**_**) **

**Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration (**_**The user coats their hands in high-voltage lightning, which can travel down anything that conducts electricity to electrocute foes.**_**) **

**(Mangekyō Sharingan) Lightning Release: Raijin **_(Aka God of Thunder)_** (**_**Using the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Ash can draw lightning and electricity from his surroundings and use it in multiple ways, from creating weapons of pure lightning, to striking foes with F3 Tornado-sized Lightning Bolts, to firing a weak bolt of electricity at something to, say, break a lock or give an annoying person a minor shock**_**)**

**Water Release: Water Fang Bullet (**_**Multiple masses of water-can be arranged in a 360 degree location around foe-is pulled from a source of water and turned into spinning "drills" that slam into and tear apart the foe**_**)**

**Water Release: Water Formation Wall **_(__**User spits out a large amount of water, after converting Chakra into water, and forms a circle around the user. It knocks back foes and blocks other jutsus.) **_

**Shadow Clone Technique (**_**Creates solid clones that can act independently of user. When dispelled, anything they learn is transferred to the person who created it.)**_

**Great Clone Explosion (**_**Creates Shadow Clones that explode without warning to the foe. What looks like a normal Shadow clone suddenly explodes!) **_

*Ash's Genjutsu (illusion) techniques*:

**Bringer-of-Darkness Technique **_**(The foe is trapped in a world of darkness. They can hear, smell, and touch, but all they see is a black abyss all around them. Sharingan not required. No eye contact necessary.)**_

**(Sharingan) Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change **_**(The user reflects any Genjutsu casted on them back at the caster. It is used more to unnerve the foe)**_

**(Sharingan) Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique **_**(Multiple, giant Railroad spike-like nails pierce into the foe, both torturing and paralyzing.) **_

**Genjutsu: Sharingan (**_**Caster uses the Sharingan to cast a variety of Genjustu-ranging from hypnosis, mirages, false surroundings, to torture and interrogation. Ash-like is father-often uses it to "seemingly" split apart into crows-meaning that the "Ash" being attacked was a Genjutsu itself)**_

**(Mangekyō Sharingan) Tsukuyomi**_** (Foe is locked in a world the user controls, being tortured in a variety of ways for up to "72 hours", where one session is merely a second long. In the real world, the brain is forced to process 72 hours of continuous torture in a few seconds, often resulting in the victim falling into a coma.)**_

**Dusk Crow Genjutsu **_**(The foe is trapped in a powerful illusion where they are suspended in mid-air while they are constantly bombarded by crows. No eye contact is necessary.)**_

*Ash's un-list able Mangekyō Sharingan Techniques*

**(Mangekyō Sharingan)Amaterasu**_** (User creates black flames that burn for 7 days and nights and cant' be extinguished.)**_

**(Mangekyō Sharingan)Kamui **_**(User teleports self/others into a "pocket dimension", where they can be tortured outside of the real of time-as what feels like hours are a few seconds-or to travel across the real world quickly, as if they were teleported. The user can even send parts of their body into the other dimension while under attack, appearing as if they "phased" through the attack. This can be used non-stop for up to 5 minutes, before recharging)**_

**(Mangekyō Sharingan) Susanoo**_**. (A giant warrior surrounds the warrior, which not only protects the user, but can attack.)**_

**(Mangekyō Sharingan: Susanoo) Yasaka Magatama**_** (Susanoo throws flaming tomoe-shaped Magatama, numbering from 1 to 8, at the foe) **_

**(Mangekyō Sharingan: Susanoo) Chains of Susanoo **_**(Ash's Susanoo uses the chains around its arms to either bind or pierce the target. It can also be used to deflect attacks)**_

*Ash's Sealing techniques*:

**Naka Shrine Pass Technique **_**(A sealing technique that was once used to hide the Uchiha's Naka Shrine. Itachi used it to hide the basement where Ash's Sharingan Eyes are awaiting a transplant for a future generation. A special Formula is used to move the seal and reveal the hidden room.)**_

**Generic Sealing Technique **_**(A standard technique to seal an object, weapon, or even water within a scroll)**_

**Total number of Justus Ash knows: 22.**

**(9 Ninjutsu, 6 Genjutsu, 2 sealing and 5 that cannot be sorted into either.)**


End file.
